


what's wrong with reo?!

by elusifraksi



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Cry Baby Nagi, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mischievous Reo, Puppy Love, Tsundere Reo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi
Summary: Dari sekian banyak anak, kenapa harus Nagi?
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	what's wrong with reo?!

Nagi merasa Reo membencinya. Bocah berambut ungu itu selalu mengganggunya. Ketika ia bermain bersama Isagi, apalagi. Rambutnya sering menjadi korban. Kadang sengaja atau tidak, rasanya tetap menyebalkan.

Mengapa dari sekian banyak anak, harus Nagi yang ia ganggu? Nagi tidak merasa pernah membuat masalah dengan Reo. Kelas mereka berbeda, Nagi berada di kelas 1-B sedangkan Reo di 1-A. Mereka hanya pernah berbincang pada saat Nagi memberi makan seekor kucing, dan kebetulan itu kucing Reo.

Lalu apakah itu yang membuat Reo membencinya? Tetapi ia tidak mengomel ataupun kesal ketika tahu kucingnya sedang ditemani oleh Nagi. Reo malah ikut bergabung dan memberi Nagi sebungkus roti yang dibawanya.

Kejahilan Reo bermula ketika Isagi–teman sekelas Nagi–menyelipkan bunga di telinganya dan berkata, “Bagus.” Kemudian Reo dengan sengaja mengulurkan penggarisnya ke depan dan melempar bunga tersebut menggunakan ujung penggaris seraya mendelik dan: “Jelek. Enggak cocok. Jelek.” Setelah itu ia mendapat cibiran dari Isagi yang langsung merangkul bahu Nagi.

Tingkah anehnya itu berlanjut dan semakin menjadi-jadi dari hari ke hari. 

Ketika keluarga mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah pesta natal, Reo bilang Nagi jelek karena memakai bando telinga rusa. Kemudian Nagi melepas paksa bandonya dan melemparnya, setelah itu menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu yang hanya tertawa kecil.

Ada juga ketika Nagi sedang bermain boneka dengan Chigiri, Reo tiba-tiba melempar mainan ular ke arah Nagi dan mungkin itulah kesialan Nagi, karena mainan tersebut mengenai tepat ke pangkuannya. Karena terkejut dan membuatnya banyak bergerak sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan, maka Nagi terjungkal ke samping.

Dan pada saat itu, iris _teal_ yang berair bertemu dengan warna ungu, mulai menanamkan dalam hati bahwa ia tak ingin kalah dari Reo. Nagi tidak lemah, ia tidak cengeng. Maka dari itu ia akan membalas Reo.

Namun tekadnya tak bisa mengalahkan hatinya yang lembek. Reo terus-terusan mengganggunya, begitu juga dengan Nagi yang selalu merasa sedih dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Karena merasa tak sanggup membalas perbuatan Reo, Nagi memutuskan untuk mengadu pada ibunya. Ia menjelaskan semua perlakuan Reo padanya di sekolah. Berharap dengan ini, siapa tahu ibunya bisa membantu.

“Ne, ne, bisakah kau tanyakan kepada Reo-chan kenapa ia selalu mengganggu Sei? Aku sudah menduga jawabannya tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi ... bisakah kau mendapat jawaban darinya?”

  


***

  


Mikage Reo kini tengah terduduk dengan sang ibu berjongkok di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha, ia menunduk.

“Mama kecewa.”

Reo semakin menunduk.

“Mengapa anak Mama selalu mengganggu orang lain? Mengatai Seishiro jelek–“

“Dia enggak jelek!”

“Benarkah? Lalu di pesta Natal–“

“Itu karena dia ... karena dia ...,” Reo menggantungkan kalimatnya, tak tahu kata-kata apa yang dapat ia pakai untuk melengkapi ucapannya.

“Hmmm? Karena dia ...?” Dalam hati, sang ibu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang anak.

“Karena dia selalu main sama Isagi. Isagi lagi, Isagi lagi. Aku bosan melihatnya! Di mana ada Nagi pasti ada Isagi! Bosan! Enggak cocok!”

Ibunya mengangguk pelan. “Terus ... kalau sama Reo? Bosan enggak? Cocok enggak?”

Reo kelihatan bingung untuk menjawabnya. Namun merasakan elusan tangan sang ibu di kepalanya, Reo kembali tenang. “... Cocok.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa Reo mengganggunya terus? Bukannya kalian bisa berteman?”

“Tapi dia punya Isagi,” gumam Reo.

“Lho? Terus kenapa kalau punya Isagi? Reo mau kalah? Anak Mama kalah karena hal kecil seperti ini?”

“I-ini bukan hal kecil!” seru Reo. Ia menghentakkan kepalan tangannya.

“Lalu?”

“Susah, tahu ....” Ia kembali menunduk.

“Susah kenapa?”

“Nagi-nya enggak suka aku ....”

Oh, terdengar putus asa sekali bocah ini, membuat sang ibu tertawa kecil. “Tapi kamu suka Nagi?” Reo mengangguk.

  


  


***

  


  


“Ahaha, Reo hanya sedang ... jatuh cinta.”

_“Oh, ya Tuhan. Cinta monyet kah? Pffft. Baiklah. Aku rasa kita bisa menyerahkan ini pada Seishiro dan Reo yang akan bertumbuh dewasa.”_

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> hai oke makasih udah baca!! reonagi rise ^____~


End file.
